


no time for lies

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Community: comment_fic, Established Relationship, F/M, Het, Romance, no season three spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: After Joe tells Iris the truth about Francine, he goes to see Caitlin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Theme : quotes  
> Prompts : any. any/any. "You still my girl?"

Caitlin looks up as Joe walks into STAR Labs. There's a frown on his face that she's often seen when he walks in here, a slump to his shoulders that she hasn't seen since Barry woke up, certainly since they've become what they've become. Over the last year, when he's walked into STAR Labs and found her alone in the cortex, frowning had been the last thing on his mind. 

Then again, today has been an exceptional day. 

Truth be told, Caitlin's been annoyed with him all day. One look, though, and her annoyance melts away like mist in the morning. She stands, walks over to him and takes his hand in hers. "Rough day." 

It's not a question and he nods. "Iris did not take it well," he says and Caitlin winces, having guessed that she wasn't going to. "She's staying at Eddie's tonight... says she doesn't know when she's coming back," he continues and that does make her blink in surprise. Not even when Iris had found out about them had she reacted like that. 

"She's hurt, Joe, and angry... she'll come around." 

Except she's not so sure about that and from the look on Joe's face, he's not so sure about that either. "She's been mad at me before," he told her. "Lots of times. I've never seen her mad like this." He shakes his head. "I lied to her for twenty years, Caitlin... I let her think her mother was dead. How is she supposed to forgive that?" 

"She'll talk to you when she's ready," Caitlin tells him. "And you'll explain it, just like you did to me. It may take time... but you two are too close for anything else." 

Joe sighs. "I hope you're right." 

Stepping into his body, Caitlin puts her arm around his waist, lays her head on his shoulder. She feels his cheek rest against the side of her head, feels another sigh ruffle her hair as his hand moves up and down her back. He squeezes their still joined hands before he speaks again. "What about us?" The question hangs between them as Caitlin lifts her head to look into his eyes. "I know... last night... you were mad..."

"I was. I still am." She's honest with him - this is not a time for lies. "But I understand why you made the choice you did... And I understand why you couldn't exactly go back on it and start telling the truth. But Joe..." She takes a deep breath, doesn't blink as she looks at him. "No more secrets." 

Joe doesn't pause, nods immediately. "No more secrets." Sincerity rings in every syllable and Caitlin feels herself relaxing, feels herself starting to smile. "So..." Joe says, like he wants to be sure, "you still my girl?" 

At that, Caitlin does smile. "Always," she says and she seals that with a kiss.


End file.
